Alternate Lawn of the Dead Episode 1
by EthanLover
Summary: If you read my Alternate MBAV yo know what this is about! its my version of Lawn of the Dead. Ethan is evil he is dating Erica and he has a twin sister named Savannah. my advise DONT READ THIS IF YOU DIDNT READ MY OTHER ONE!
1. Summary

Lawn of the Dead Episode Summary

Benny wants to impress a girl named Della. When he finds out that her dog Puffles died, he decides to win her over by bringing Puffles back to life. He steals a potion from his grandmother's cupboard to resurrect Puffles. Shortly after Benny uses the potion, things start to go horribly wrong, as one can expect when meddling with the dead. Not only has the revival of Puffles made him completely evil, but Benny poured too many drops of the potion into the ground, causing it to spread and unleash other animals from the grave. Benny's grandma explains that the animals' souls have moved on; that's why they are demon animals. The animals terrorize Whitechapel, causing chaos. When Ethan's father has a dinner party, demon animals arrive all around the house and Sarah, Benny and Ethan must kill them all before Ethan's parents catch them.

Just for anyone who doesn't know how Savannah looks she looks almost exactly like Ethan in 'Three Cheers For Evil' when he is the girl!

Click the next chapter for the first part of the story!


	2. Chapter 1

Savannah's P.O.V

"Think about Savannah, anything we want! Cash, cars, candy!" Benny exclaimed as we made our way to our lockers.

"So you only use magic spells for things that start with 'C'?" I asked him.

"Once we were lonely high school dorks, now we're vampire killing spell casting rock stars! The word is our oyster!" Benny told me.

"Have you actually had oysters? No something you want to swallow! More like something you cough up!" I told him.

"Nice, nice image to start the day!" he told me. I was about to say something but Ethan and Rory came our way. I let out a groan.

"Hey chica!" Rory exclaimed.

"Hey sis. Benny." Ethan said. Ethan and Rory are like best friends now.

"Ah there she is." Benny said in a dreamy tone. We all turned to where he was pointing. I let out a sigh. It was Della. Benny has a crush on Sarah, but before he knew her, he had a crush on Della. Sense Benny kinda knows that Sarah will never date him, he tries to like other girls. Benny turned to me and Ethan. "I know you guys are the 'seers' and all but I can see her with me!" Benny told us. Ethan put a hand on Benny's shoulder.

"You have no chance! Anyway got to go meet up with Erica. Catch ya later." Ethan said as he walked away.

"Keep the magic on the down low, remember! Life just got back to normal, well as normal as it can get." I told him.

"Would you relax! I got this!" Benny told me as he made flowers appear behind his back. I heard him mumble I bet Ethan uses magic all the time! Sarah started to walk towards Rory and I. When Rory saw Sarah coming he left. He mumble something about not wanting to talk to her

"Can I talk to you?" Sarah asked me.

"Sure, what ya need?" I asked her.

"Can I borrow $20, friend?" Sarah asked me. "For a good cause!"

"$20? Like now?" I asked her. It looked like Sarah was going to say something but we both turned at the sound of crying. Benny was standing next to Della. He had given her the flowers, but Della was crying for some reason. Benny looked at me with a confused look. Then he started to walk over to us.

"Awesome news, Della's dog died!" Benny told us.

"And that's a good news?" Sarah asked.

"Ya!" Benny sad with a grin.

"I got to go. Later" Sarah said as she walked away.

"She said she loved my flowers. And then she said she'd do anything to bring her dog back! Anything!" Benny said excitedly. "What if some buddy magically brought her dog back? Could you imagine how grateful she'd be?"

"No!" I told him, when Benny heard me say that his grin disappeared.

"No Benny! You can not bring her dead dog back to life!" I told him.

"Won't know till we try right?" Benny said with a smirk and a wink. Benny then started to walk away from me.

"Benny no!" I said, but Benny was already gone.

"If Harry Potter were here he'd smack you around!" I yelled at him. I guess I am that much of a geek! I thought to myself.

BRAKE LINE!

Savannah's P.O.V

Benny was showing me a video.

"Hey grandma, I was just wondering if there is any magic that can say bring a small animal back from the dead?" I heard Benny say of the video.

"Why are you asking me that?" Grandma Weir asked on the video.

"I don't know, it's a report at ...school." Benny said nervously.

"Uh huh!" Grandma Weir said. Benny ended the video then said, "See, those crazy

wrinkles are hiding something! I know it!"

"Benny maybe you should just quit. And buy a bracelet for this girl instead. I mean what girl wants a dead animal anyway? And besides it's an over kill, on your part." I told him.

"No it's under kill!" Benny told me. I gave him a confused look. "Because the dog would be unkilled. Duh!"

"You don't even know how to do it!" I told him.

"No, but I do know where to find the answers! Grandmas secret shelf!" Benny told me.

"Secret shelf? My bad feeling just got 10% more bad!" I told him. Benny was about to say something when we heard a knock on the door. We both turned around to see my mom.

"Hey guys. Savannah dinners almost ready." My mom said.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

"Did Jane melt one of her dolls again?" Benny said with a laugh. I hit him on the leg.

"Actually, Savannah's dad had a very very important client over for dinner this friday. So I'm testing some recipes from TVs greatest chiefs. This is kelp and Kim cheese ratatouille. Want to try a sample?" Mom asked Benny.

"Yum... Uh I have to go." Benny stammered as he started to leave my room.

"Honey." Mom turned to me and brought the fork to my face. I took a bit out of it so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. Where is Ethan and his trouble making when you need it! I thought to myself.

"Can you do me a favor and tell Sarah I'm not going to be needing her this Friday night. Cause were going to be having gourmet dinner." My mom told me.

"Ok, I'm sure she will be thrilled to have Friday night off." I told mom.

BREAK LINE! SAME P.O.V

"What! So now I can't even get babysitting money? Great!" Sarah said on the other line.

"Why do you need money all of a sudden?" I asked her as I finish dumping my plate into the garbage.

"Forget it! I still have some other options. See ya!" Sarah said as she hung up.

Sarah's P.O.V

I had just hung up with Savannah, when Erica came up behind me.

"So how is your little nerd friend?" Erica asked me with a smirk.

"She is not a that much of a nerd! Aren't you supposed to be with Ethan?" I asked her.

"He's out hunting, as a werewolf! Ethan is by far the best and hottest boyfriend I have ever had!" She squealed. (A/N Sorry I messed with Erica's normal charter but I need to add a girly think once and a while! ;))

"Correction he is the only boyfriend you ever had!" I told her.

"What ever!" Erica told me.

"Look the reason I wanted to talk to you is..." I didn't get to finish Erica interrupted me.

"You changed your mind about going down to the sea this weekending knew it. We are going to tear it up!" Erica said deviously.

"Erica you know fledglings can't fly! Not for free! Anyway thins is what I need to ask you can I borrow some money? I'll pay you back!" I pleaded.

"Money? I you would just wake up and smell the blood, you can take what ever you want and who ever you want!" Erica told me.

"I under stand but..." again Erica interrupted me.

"But, in fangs we trust all others take cash!" Erica told me with her fangs showing. Erica looked over my shoulder.

"Ah my foods here! Call me when you're ready!" Erica told me as she walked to a group of jocks.

"Erica I though you were dating Ethan!" I told her.

"Oh I am put they are lunch!" Erica said as she continued to walk over to the group.

BREAK LINE! Savannah's P.O.V

I was standing in my yard with Ethan. He had just gotten back from a 'eating'. Ethan had his usual sunglasses on, with dark cloths. I saw Benny coming towards us on his bike.

"Hey! I got your text. What's up?" I asked him. Benny reached down to his pocket and pulled out three test tubes. One yellow, one red, one blue.

"I took these from grandma's secret shelf!" Benny told us.

"How do you know which vile has the power to bring a dog back?" I asked him.

"I thought one of you would use a vision to see which one is the bring back to life juice." Benny told us. Ethan and I gave each other a look.

"Come on you guys, help reunite far madden with he beloved pet. Just one touch." Benny said as he showed us the test tubes again.

"Benny I'm not going to help you bring a dog back to life!" I told him. Benny looked at Ethan pleadingly.

"I'll do it, but only because I know that this is going to be a disaster that will be fun to watch. Besides you should let an experienced seer do this!" Ethan said as he held out his hand to Benny.

"Yes!" Benny said happily as he gave Ethan the bottles. I saw Ethan's eyes go white as he was sucked into a vision.

Vision

I first saw a crow it was surrounded by blue. Then the vision switched to someone's hands their nails were growing really long and they were covered hair and with red. The vision finally switched to a hand coming out of the ground. I could see that above the ground it was a little yellow.

End Vision Ethan's P.O.V

I can back with a jolt. I held up the blue vile. "This one angry birds." I told Benny while handing it to him.

"Right on." Benny replied as he took it.

I held up the red one. "This one grows hair on your nail." I told him while I handed it to him.

"Cool." Benny said as he took it.

I held up the last one, the yellow one. "This one it." I told him.

"But..." Savannah started but Benny was to excited.

"Sweat! Della's dead dog thanks you! Wish me luck! I got a long road ahead, and a pouch to summon from the dead! Engage!" Benny said as he started to ride.

"Benny wait!" Savannah yelled, but Benny didn't stop. Savannah gave me a look.

"Why did you do that!" She yelled at me.

"Look Savannah I did it, get over it. And besides if anything goes wrong you have me!" Ethan said with a smirk. Savannah was going to yell at me some more put Rory popped in.

"Boo!" Rory said right behind Savannah. She screamed and jumped backwards.

"Don't do that!" Savannah yelled at him.

"I was only working on my ninja skills! Check out my new card!" Rory said as he handed it to Savannah. We both look at it. It was in Chinese.

"Rory what does this even mean?" I asked him.

"Rory, vampire ninja!" Rory told us as he took the card, and put it in his pocket.

"Look Benny has gone to Della's, and I don't know where she lives. Do you?" Savannah asked Rory.

"No, but I know a way to fin out! Air Rory!" Rory exclaimed as he put his arms around me sisters waist. Rory then flew off.

"Rory get back here!" I growled as I started after him.

Break Line Ethan's P.O.V

I heard Benny looking for the dog. Every now and then calling out here dead dog, here boy. He finally found it. Rory and Savannah were a few minutes behind me. I floated down behind Benny. I read the sign Benny was looking at. It read Beloved Puffle: In Loving Memory. I came up behind Benny and but a hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

"Don't do that." Benny told me.

"So this is it?" I asked as I bent down towards the mini grave.

"Ya." Benny told me as he bent down next to me. He got out the vile and unscrewed the cap. "I have an afterlife wake up call for one of Puffles." Benny said as he poured the liquid. Then he started to mumble some Latin. It started to glow yellow. Just then Savannah fell between us, and nocked us both down.

"Great!" We both mumbled.

"Savannah do not sneak up on a dude who is awaking the dead!" Benny told her.

"Keep it down! Let's go before you something stupid." Savannah said.

"You're a little to late Savannah!" I told her. Savannah looked at me then Benny.

"He's right I already did it. But nothing happened. Just then Roy came down in the middle of Benny and Savannah.

"Booyah!" Roy said excitedly when both Benny and Savannah jumped.

"Rory I don't care how undead you are, you do that again I kill you!" Benny told Rory.

(A/N I just have to say that is one my favorite lines in this show!)

"To kill vampire ninja, you must first find vampire ninja!" Rory told Benny. Benny looked over at me then back to Rory and said "Vampire nin..." Benny stopped when he noticed that Rory was gone. "Alright that was kinda cool." Benny said. He looked at me. "And you choice him as your best friend!" I nodded.

"Anyway you can relax sis! I don't get me fun, the poussin had no effect." I told her.

"Maybe your vision was wrong, Ethan." Benny told me.

"My visions are never wrong!" I growled at him.

"Anyway I think your grandma was right, we shouldn't mess with the forces of death." Savannah said.

"Oh please I've face the 'forces of death' thousands of times, and here I am!" I told Savannah.

"You are also DEAD!" Savannah yelled back. Savannah got up from here spot and walked over to a bench. Benny and I followed her and sat down next to her. We sat in silence for a few seconds until we heard a dog growl. I first instinct was that it was a werewolf. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked as I got up.

"No way!" Benny said happily. All three of us made our way to the mini grave.

"He's alive!" Benny exclaimed, while Savannah kept shushing him. Benny starts to uncover the grave. "Wow!" I heard someone say, I looked behind me to see Roy.

When we found Puffles he looked really bad, but he was alive! I can't believe that Benny actually did it! I thought to myself.

"That my friends is the sweat sound of Benny scoring a date with Della!" Benny told us.

"Ok you did it. He's alive. Let's go before someone see's us!" Savannah told us.

"No she has to no I saved it!" Benny whinnied. "I want to surprise her at school tomorrow." When Benny picked up the dog, we saw a light go on in the house.

"We have to go now!" Savannah told us as she started to cover the grave.

Benny, Savannah and I were walking home. Benny had the dog in his hand.

"Can I put Puffles in your garage Savannah until morning? Grandma can not find out!" Benny told us.

"What are we going to tell our parents if they find dog of the undead?" Savannah asked.

"You guys can think of something! But you might want to leave the part out about it being dead." Benny told us.

"Ya think!" Savannah told him.

"Look I'm just going to say thins now, if we get in any sort of trouble for this, I had nothing to do with it!" I told them.

"Fine!" They both mumbled.

"Just promise me this is the last time you raise anything from the dead!" Savannah told him. Benny handed her the dog.

"I swear on my Jedi honor Puffles is the only animal I will ever bring back from the dead!" Benny told her as he put his right arm over his heart.

"It better be!" Savannah yelled as she walked off. I turned to Benny then said, "Even though Savannah isn't really dangerous I would keep that promise if I were you!"

Break Line No P.O.V

The water went off in Della's yard. The water hit the mini grave. It formed a poodle of water. Inside the poodle the yellow liquid that Benny had put was glowing again. The magic was going everywhere in every direction.

A/N there will be 2-3 chapters!

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 2

The only thing I own here is SAVANNAH!

Savannah's P.O.V

Ethan left me in charge of the dog. So when morning came I went to garage to grab Puffles. I looked at the dog in horror. The dog had glowing red eyes.

Break Line Savannah's P.O.V

Benny was trying to hold the dog that was in a box.

"I'm telling you Benny this is wrong! That isn't just undead it's evil! It tried to eat my hand this morning!" I told Benny.

"Why? Didn't you feed him?" Benny asked.

"No, sorry I didn't have any dead dog chow laying around." I told him.

"There's Della. When she see's Puffles she's going to be all over me! Wish me luck!" Benny exclaimed. Sarah came over to me when Benny left with his 'dog'.

"Just tell me what dumb you and dumber you are up to this time!" Sarah told me.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I know your work when I see it! I was trying out for a new sales job." Sarah told me.

Sarah's Story

I was walking from a house when I saw a glowing red eye in a bush. It was also growling! It then attacked me. It landed on my face, but I got it off.

Back To Reality Savannah's P.O.V

"Look all I did was help Benny, uh, rescue an innocent girls dog." I told Sarah.

We both looked over to Della and Benny. Della was saying Puffles. Puffles the undead dog was growling at her. It then started to attacked her. Then it started to chase her. Benny went after her. He then went between Sarah and I.

"Oh no. She didn't even say thank you!" Benny said as he walked away towards Della.

"Total coincidence!" I told Sarah. "Look I can explain." But I didn't get the chance because Rory and Ethan came up behind us.

"Hey what is up!" Rory asked.

"What happened to you?" I asked Rory.

"Weirdest thing last night I was crunching critters snacks this time it fought back like it was possessed." Rory told us.

"You don't need bandages remember vampires can heal themselves!" Sarah told him.

"Thank you Sarah I've been telling him that all day!" Ethan said. Rory looked down at his fingers and took a bandage off.

"Cool! Fingers grow back fast! Sweat! High five!" Rory told me.

"You guy do what I think you guys did!" Sarah asked us.

"When raised dead animals from the grave to get a girls attention." I told Sarah.

"Unbelievable!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Ethan encouraged him!" I yelled at her as I hit Ethan over the head.

"What was that for?" Ethan hissed at me.

"For encouraging him and getting me into this mess!" I told him. When we were done arguing, we all heard a girl scream.

"Benny!" I yelled. We all ran to Della. Puffles was bitting at her leg.

All students there is a recent outbreak of rabid animal attack! Return to your homes! And remain indoors! All classes are canceled until further notice! The loud speaker said. Benny, Ethan and I all ran to my house. Ethan shut the door behind us.

"Is it me or did or did that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eye balls?" Benny asked breathlessly.

"I think it's time we call magic backup." I told him as I walked to the living room.

"Wait no! Grandma finds out who knows what she'll do to me! Listen if the potion did cause this then it will just stop on its own, right?" Benny asked Ethan.

"That's not very likely!" Ethan yelled at us. I could tell that he was kinda annoyed.

"Well I'm sure the worst is over, right?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Doubt it." Ethan and I said in unison. We all sat down on the couch. He TV was already on.

This is a special news bulletin. All over Whitechapel reports are coming in, of bizarre small animal attacks.

Said the reporter. We all jumped when he got attacked by a crazed turtle.

"That's Tiberius!" I yelled. (A/N Sorry if I didn't spell that right!)

"No!" Benny and Ethan yelled in unison.

"But that's crazy didn't he run away when you guys were like 8?" Benny asked.

"We have to talk to your grandma now!" I told Benny.

"Couldn't we just email her?" Benny asked nervously. Suddenly than jumped up and we all looked over to the front door. Where Grandma Weir was standing. Both Benny and I jumped.

"I mean hi grandma?" Benny said.

"Something you twits want to tell me?" Grandma Weir asked. I looked at her hand and saw the potion. Benny and I looked at each other nervously, while Ethan tried to sneak out of the house.

"That includes you, Ethan!" Grandma Weir said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"I didn't do anything!" Ethan protest. Grandma Weir gave Ethan a look then said, "I know you helped him Ethan!"

Break Line! Savannah's P.O.V

"First we brew enough anti-potion to get ride of all those demon critters, you 3 created." Grandma Weir told us. We all were in Benny's kitchen.

"All I did was spill a few drops were the dog was buried." Benny whined. When Grandma Weir heard this she hit Ethan over the head.

"Why does everyone keep doing that!" Ethan hissed.

"You should know better Ethan! You're more experienced with magic then Benny is! A few drops is far to much!" Grandma Weir told us.

"But why are they so evil?" I asked her.

"You reanimated the bodies, the souls are gone. A body with with no soul is a demons playground!" Grandma Weir told us.

"Even if this brew works how are we going to track down all the undead critters?" I asked her. Grandma Weir left to go grab something. Great what a perfect way for me spend my Friday night! I heard Ethan say in my mind. Perfect I jut remembered that Dad is having a client over tonight for dinner! And that Mom want both of us there! Ethan growled at me.

"Here, once the demons hear this enchanted flute they'll come running. But you better be ready." Grandma Weir said as she handed us the flute.

"Don't worry grandma I will no fail you!" Benny said dramatically.

"Not you Einstein, I need you here to help me with the brew." Grandma Weir told him.

"Why can't Ethan do that! You said it yourself he's more experienced." Benny whined.

"Can't. I have to go home and with Savannah." Ethan grumbled.

"Savannah is going to do it. I'm not trusting Ethan with any of my things." Grandma Weir said as she handed the flute to me.

"Start at the sight of the spill then work your way back here." Grandma Weir told me.

"We can't tonight's our Dad's dinner with his client, remember." I told her.

"Well if they can't do it and I can't do it then who's going to play the magic flute?" Benny asked.

"What's your little blonde friend up to?" Grandma Weir asked.

"She's right. The sounds like a job for..." I started.

"Vampire Ninja!" The three of us said in unison.

Break Line! Savannah's P.O.V

Ethan and I made our way to our house. I was in a dress, and Ethan was in nicer looking outfit then usual. He was in a black dress jacket and I dark shirt.

"I can't believe Mom is making me wear a dress!" I groaned when Ethan and I made our way down stairs.

"The only time you're going to see me in something more 'fancy' is at my funeral!" Ethan yelled at me.

"Funny, Ethan." I told him as we walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked Sarah as the door bell rang.

"Oh, great there here." Sarah said, while still rushing around at human speed.

"What's with the waitress outfit? Did you lose a beat Erica?" Ethan said with a smirk.

"I'm not in the mood Ethan!" Sarah told him.

"You guys mom called me in a panic, and she offered double my pay!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Nice outfit Ethan! It's a real change! Now I don't she Jesse anymore!" Sarah said with a smirk. I knew that they were going start fighting.

"Enough you two lets be civil here." I told them. They kept giving each other death glares. "Do you two want to get caught with fangs!" I asked. They both mumbled out a 'fine'. Just then Benny came in though the back door with a water gun. He was panting.

"Alright we are locked and loaded, with anti-potion. And Rory's already!" Benny told us.

"Let's get ready. They should be coming soon." I told them.

"Alright, and dress jacket can you tell the waitress that I'll have a decaf triple mocha latte no foam." Benny said. Sarah pick up one of the pans and Ethan looked like he was going to suck him dry. I grabbed Ethan's wrist and grabbed the pan away from Sarah.

"Benny do you have a death wish or something?" I asked him. Just then my mom came in.

"Savannah, Ethan come meet our guests! Sarah can you bring out the orders now please." Mom said as she push Ethan and I to the kitchen.

"Everyone these are our twins, Savannah and Ethan." Mom said. I saw my Dad, Jane, Della, and her parents. Dad was sitting at the head of the table to his left was Della then Jane and Della's Dad. Mom's seat was at the other end of the table. There were to other seats open and next to them was Della's Mom.

"Hi." Ethan and I said in unison. Hate it when that happens! Ethan said to me mentally.

"Della and us have already meet." I told Mom. "Kinda." Benny came in behind us, probably because he heard Della's name.

"Hi Della! I'd the dog come back" Benny asked. When Benny said this Della started to cry. Ethan and I gave him our 'nice going' looks. Benny's grin soon disappeared.

"She's been worked up all week. Every dog she see's is Puffles. My mom mumbled a few sorries as she sat down. Ethan and I headed for our seats, I was sitting next to Della's Mom. Suddenly I heard a flute.

"What ,uh, is that?" Dad asked.

"Oh just a little dinner music." I said quickly. Sarah came in with some food. She leaded down next to my ear when putting it down. "Rory's here and he looks happy about something! Which is never good!" Sarah whispered to Ethan and I. Ethan and I got up quickly and walked into the kitchen.

"Rory what did you do!" Ethan and I asked in unison.

"How come I can still hear then music!" I asked him.

"I had an inspiration! Why kept plating when I could record the tune and play it back on lop? No flute required!" Rory told us as he handed the flute to Benny.

"So where's the player?" Ethan asked him.

"I landed on the roof, to look for you guys. Then there was this psycho squirrel, and I kinda dropped it down the chimney." Rory said.

"In the chimney!" Ethan yelled/whispered at Rory. I looked over at Ethan and saw his eyes flash from purple/red to brown.

"Relax, I know a way to get it back! When Santa comes..." Rory started.

"Rory. Shut. Up!" Ethan and I growled.

"You know the rules about planes involving Santa!" I told him.

"So now the music is in the house. Which means..." I started but a scream cut me off.

Benny and I both grabbed a water gun and headed to the dinning room, with Ethan right behind us.

Ethan's P.O.V

"I felt something! On my leg." Della said to her mom. I was in the dinning room first. I saw Sarah grab a pot and lid then go under the table.

"Caught ya!" Sarah said as she came up from the table. "I mean I caught your next course." I followed her to the kitchen. It was filled with undead animals.

"Ok we have to..." Savannah started as she came into the kitchen. Sarah, Benny and I were trying to get rid of the undead animals.

"This is not good!" Savannah cried.

"This is awesome!" Rory exclaimed as he grabbed a rat and ate in with his back turned.

"That's hilarious!" I heard Dad say as he started to walk into the kitchen. Thankfully Savannah stopped him.

"Hey dad!" Savannah said.

"Hey I thought I heard a loud noise?" Dad said as he tried to turn around, again Savannah stopped him.

"Hey dad now that our guests are settled in it time to wow then with your new sales pitch." Savannah told him.

"My new sales pitch? 10 fun facts about insurance? You think?" Dad asked me.

"Ya go for it!" Savannah told him.

"Benny!" Savannah cried. I saw that Benny had a undead animal on his back so I killed it with a blast from my water gun.

"Now I told mom I get the Parmesan." Savannah said as she went to go find it. When she opened the door there was Puffles. It jumped on her. She grabed it and hit it on the table. But it still didn't get off.

"Puffles?" I heard Della say from the other room. We all tried to get the dog off of Savannah. Benny, Savannah and Sarah held it down on the cabinet.

"Ethan!" Sarah said. I picked up a water gun the blasted it. The ashes and collar fell into a bowl of sauce.

"Sarah I'm going to need the sauce right now." Mom said as she grabbed the bowl.

"Mom wait!" Savannah and I said as we ran after her.

"What?" she asked us.

"I'll get it!" Savannah said as she tried to grab the bowl. Mom and Savannah started to fight over it. Della ran into the kitchen saying "Puffles is that you?" The bowl spilt over her. "Puffles?"

"Ya that's him. Kinda." Benny told her. Della ran back into the dinning room. "Della wait I can explain! Not right now thought, I'll think of something!"

"Savannah, Ethan you two better have a good exclamation for this!" Mom told us.

Sarah, Savannah and I started to clean up the kitchen.

"Demon critters done!" Savannah said.

"And no more dress jacket!" I said as I took it off. There was a nock on the door. Savannah went to answer it, while saying "Come in Rory!" When I heard her gasp I was at the door in a second. There was Tiberius. Savannah didn't know that I was behind her so she held up here water gun.

"Savannah get him!" Sarah yelled.

"I can't!" Savannah said as she lowered the water gun. The turtle jumped on Savannah. She fell to the floor. Sarah blasted the turtle, while saying "I'll do it!" Just then Dad walked in.

"What happened here?" Dad asked.

"Food fight?" Savannah said.

Break Line! Ethan's P.O.V

"I should have known Tiberius didn't run away!" Savannah told Benny and me. "They burred him in the field behind Della's place."

"Speaking of Della have you talked to her yet?" I asked Benny.

"Our courtship is on hold. At least until she gets out of counseling." Benny said.

"Well at least you still *under breath not* have Sarah!" I told him.

"How did you know about that!" Benny asked me.

"Do you even remember the first day of High School?" I asked him, but Savannah said something.

"What about your grandma? Did she think of a punishment?" Savannah asked. Before he could answer Sarah pulled up in her new car.

"Tada!" Sarah said. "Guess who finally got there license? My aunt gave me here old car. The hard part was saving up for insurance. But your Dad gave me a great deal!"

"Boo!" Rory said as he appeared in the back of Sarah's car. Everyone jumped except me.

"Rory this vampire ninja stuff has to stop or..." Savannah said but stopped when she saw that Rory was gone.

"Ok how did he do that?" Sarah asked.

"It's called being a full vampire, Sarah! You should try it sometime!" I told her as I put my sunglasses back on.

"Ya I don't really care, let's just get out of here before he comes back." Benny said, as he opened the back seat door, with Savannah close behind.

"Ya I'm not going to be seen in that! Besides I have a date with Erica!" I told them.

"Good, because I wouldn't let you in my car anyway!" Sarah yelled at me as I walked away.

"Of course you wouldn't! So don't get your baby fangs in a bunch!" I told her before I ran with vampire speed to meet Erica.

THE END!

A/N So just to let you know I'm going to add another OC to this story it will be a girl vampire and I need a name I'm thinking of the name Violet but IDK! Ps the poll will be down when I post the summary of 'Three Cheers for Evil'! REVIEW! Storys will be 2-3 chapters long!


End file.
